


Нескольких секунд... достаточно

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Gen, Jen with slash elements, Not a PWP but a near-sexual theme, dispute with consequences
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Спидстеру хватает пары секунд, чтобы кончить.Гарри не верит этой аксиоме.Барри решает доказать её.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Kudos: 4





	Нескольких секунд... достаточно

С самого утра в СТАР-лабс необычайно разряжен воздух — как перед грозой или, на худой конец, взрывом ускорителя. Что-то происходит в серых стенах, собирается с силами, чтобы начать шторм.  
Всё вокруг тихо и безмятежно, но Циско привык доверять своей интуиции. Интуиция пищит — нечто происходит. Никто ничего не замечает. Чувство не проходит.  
— Гарри, ты находишься тут всё время. Не видел ничего... — Рамон застывает на пороге.  
Уэллс переводит на него тяжёлый взгляд. Его левый глаз дёргается.  
— Что-то случилось? — с тревогой осведомляется Циско.  
— Нет. Да. Нет. — Гарри досадливо шипит и кидает карандаш об стену. Эхо услужливо разносит звук по полупустой комнате. Уэллс слушает его, напрягая лицевые мышцы, после чего неохотно добавляет: — Я поспорил с Алленом.  
— С Барри? И о чём же? — с искренним любопытством уточняет Циско. Гарри слишком нервно себя ведёт, но Рамон хорошо знает Барри и не понимает, на что могли поспорить два самых серьёзных члена команды.  
— Мы разошлись во мнениях о том, сколько бургеров в день может съесть спидстер и как это повлияет на его физиологические процессы. В результате сошлись во мнении... — Уэллс резко поднимает голову и вслушивается в тишину. Очевидно, ложная тревога, поскольку спустя несколько мгновений он продолжает: — Мы сошлись во мнении, что у спидстеров всё проходит практически втрое быстрее, чем у среднестатистического человека. А потом я возьми и как ляпни...  
— Ляпни?  
— Да, Рамон, ляпни! — раздражённо шипит Уэллс. — Представляешь: я тоже человек и могу сказать что-то, не подумав!  
— Да ладно, не кипятись, — Циско примиряюще поднимает ладони. — И что же ты ляпнул, не подумав?  
— Я спросил: "Аллен, а в сексе ты такой же быстрый?"  
Циско давится лакричным червячком. Гарри ханжески поджимает губы, как недовольная жизнью старушка, и складывает руки на груди.  
— Я всё понимаю, Гарри... но... Почему именно секс? — откашлявшись, интересуется Рамон.  
— Да ладно тебе, все тут взрослые люди! — Уэллс закатывает глаза. — Мы можем поговорить на эту тему без смущения, писка, красных щёк и прочих атрибутов невинной девы? Ни за что не поверю, что в этих стенах никто не думал об этой стороне сверхскорости!  
— И что Барри?  
— Он сказал, что может кончить за секунду. Я не поверил: ладно, за минуту, ну, или за половину. Но не за мгновение же!  
— Гарри, он перенёс заключённого из Айрон-хайдс в Китай, пока камера делала оборот! Забыл наш лозунг? "Невозможное возможно"!  
— В любом случае, мы поспорили, — Уэллс вздыхает, он явно слишком устал, чтобы спорить — иначе не преминул бы напомнить, что Флэш не мог догнать мотоцикл. — Аллен сказал, что непременно докажет свои слова.  
— Натурой? — хихикает Циско. В следующий момент в него летит степлер. К счастью, у Вайба хорошая реакция. — Извини, это была неудачная шутка.   
— Крайне.  
— И на что вы поспорили?  
— Ну... Аллен доказывает свою точку зрения практически... А я покупаю ему бургер, когда проиграю.  
— Если тебя так тревожит эта сторона спора, почему просто не отказаться? Барри не садист, принуждать не станет... — Циско действительно недоумевает.  
— Ну уж нет! Настоящий учёный не отступает перед трудностями. Да и сам виноват — надо было думать, о чём говоришь.  
— Ладно, и как долго ещё будет идти ваш спор? — интересуется Циско.  
Гарри кидает взгляд на часы.  
— Ещё минуту. А Аллен куда-то испарился.   
— Минута для спидстера — это целый час.  
Уэллс хмыкает, собирается что-то сказать, но внезапно замирает. В наступившей тишине отчётливо слышится писк мета-часов, оставленных учёным в соседней комнате.  
Барри вернулся.  
Оранжевая молния почти незримо прочерчивает комнату, и алый спидстер останавливается прямо перед столом, порывом ветра уронив с него все бумаги.  
— Где ты был, Аллен? — спрашивает Гарри.  
— Бегал за бургерами. Сексуальная активность требует много калорий. — Барри взмахивает пакетом и кладёт его на стол. Уэллс провожает его странным взглядом. — Кстати, я выиграл, — добавляет Аллен, с улыбкой глядя на него.  
Циско ничего не понимает, пока Гарри не касается своих штанов. Потом до него доходит.  
— Ладно, признаю поражение, — Гарри вздыхает и приподнимает ладони. — Но почему мне не больно?  
— Я же не Зум, насилие не творю, — пожал плечами Барри, откусывая от бургера. — Я тебя подготовил. Растянул там, смазал...  
— Когда?!  
— Гарри, я унёс человека в Китай, пока камера делала оборот!  
— Ага. И не мог догнать мотоцикл. — Гарри ошарашенно качает головой. — Как это дико. Я в душ.  
— Действительно дико. Уже три года с нами — а всё пытается объяснить происходящее логически, — замечает Циско, когда учёный ушёл.  
— Да ладно тебе, дружище! У каждого свои закидоны.  
— Ага, скорострел.  
— Ой, заткнись.


End file.
